


Tumblr Drabbles!

by Meadowlarkwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Band, Cat Cafe, College AU, Drabbles, Highschool AU, Multi, Trans!Norway, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadowlarkwrites/pseuds/Meadowlarkwrites
Summary: I did a few drabble prompts on my tumblr blog @pictures-of-aph-denmark and decided to cross post them here!!





	1. High school DenNor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my drabble collection! All from @pictures-of-aph-denmark! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @whispersintheforest said: Oof, could you possibly do some DenNor with a highschool au please?

Lukas loved Mathias. He really did. Mathias was kind and sweet and, despite only having only dated for a few weeks, Mathias would probably cut off his own hand if it meant making Lukas smile. 

Yes, Mathias was amazing. However…. Lukas found himself secretly enjoying the few school hours he had without him. Their lunch periods, for instance, didn’t match up. Mathias nearly fought the principal in an effort to change that until Lukas calmed him down. Now the twenty minutes alone with a sad sandwich and slightly frozen milk was the only quiet time Lukas had to himself. 

He thumbed another page in his book, thoroughly engrossed in the plot, hardly even noticing when the steady chatter of the lunch room died down to near silence. 

“HEY LUKIE!”

Lukas’s head snapped up. He knew that voice. And only one person could call him Lukie without dying…… His eyes darted around until they landed on a table in the centre of the room. Oh, no…..

Mathias was standing on the table, surrounded by flowers and chocolates, with a microphone in his hand and a huge grin on his face. Lukas felt his ears turn pink with embarrassment as he felt the eyes of every student in the room on him. Mathias winked, and he was damn lucky he was hot, because otherwise Lukas might just stomp up there and strangle him. 

“This one’s for you,” Mathias purred into the microphone, then pointed to the table next to it, which had (oh god how did Lukas not notice that) Mathias’s unofficial garage band on it. Berwald on bass, Tino on drums, and Lukas’s own baby brother on keyboard. The students started cheering when Emil hit the first notes. Oh, good heavens above, Lukas wishes he didn’t know this song. 

“You’re insecure,” Mathias crooned into the mic, leaning forward far too much considering he was standing on a heap public school lunch table. “Don’t know what for. You’re turning heads when you walk through the DO-O-OR!” 

Lukas groaned and covered his face with his hands, but he could still see Mathias start dancing through his fingers. His hips moved in tight circles, his hands sending hearts and kisses Lukas’s way. “Don’t need makeup! To cover up. Being the way that you are is ENO-O-OUGH!”

Wait a second. 

Were the other students dancing, too?

Lukas wanted to melt through the floor. Mathias has somehow found the time to choreograph an entire lunchroom worth of students to the dumbest pop song in the world. 

Mathias hopped off the table and towards Lukas, swinging his hips as he went. “Everyone else in the room can see it!” He cheered, and the other students sung along. “Everyone else but you-ooh!”

Lukas looked up, finally, feeling his face turn the colour of a strawberry as Mathias sat in the chair across from him. He braces himself for Mathias to, inevitably, start screaming the chorus, but instead he reached across and gently took Lukas’s hand. Was… Mathias blushing too!? His voice dropped low, much softer, and Lukas wasn’t sure if the mic was even on any more. He could barely hear through the throbbing of his heart in his ears. 

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else,” whispered Mathias, leaning closer. 

“The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,” Lukas leaned closer too. 

“But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell,”

“You don’t know, oh-oh.”

Mathias’s lips made a soft impact with Lukas’s own, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“You don’t know you’re beautiful.”

Mathias finished with a huge, beautiful grin. The crowd of students held their breath. Lukas did, too. Or maybe he’d been holding his breath since Mathias hopped up on that table. 

“Lukas Bondevik, light of my life, my darling dearest,” began Mathias, standing up and moving around the table so he was at Lukas’s side. “Would you do me the honour of…” He god down on one knee. Lukas’s heart stopped. “Going with me to homecoming?”

.

.

.

Lukas spluttered, looked at the crowd, looked back at Mathias, and decided the best place to hide his blush was in Mathias’s shoulder. He dove into his boyfriends arms and whispered, “Yes.”

Apparently, he didn’t whisper low enough, because the entire cafeteria exploded in cheers and applause. Mathias laughed and scooped Lukas up into his arms, peppering kisses all over his cheeks. “He said yes! Guys, he said yes!”

Lukas smiled, his hand firmly in Mathias’s, eternally happy for his beautiful boyfriend.


	2. Fluffy Cats NorFin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: drabbles i hear, eh? how about some norfin fluff with cats included !!

Oh. 

Yeah, okay. 

Why in the world was Lukas surprised? Tino was cute at everything he did. 

He was cute when he talked about the things that he loved. He was cute when he ate ice cream. He was cute when he cooked (or tried to). Tino was cute all of the time, and Lukas’s ears seemed to be constantly flushed pink from it. 

But this. Ohhh, this was just too much for his small cold heart. 

(Tino insisted that Lukas’s heart was the biggest and warmest he knew, but Lukas had to disagree.)

See, it was their one year anniversary. And as a gift Lukas had brought his boyfriend to a shelter. To look at cats. 

Tino has managed to find one that looked like a tiny fuzzy version of himself. “Lukie, look! This is DeathPuff.” Tino grinned, and the cat grinned too. “Babe, your ears are pink again.”

Lukas tugged his hat over his ears and smiled, softly, back. “DeathPuff is a great name. You think this is the one?” 

“Mm-hmm!” Hummed Tino happily, smooshing the cat up against his face. “Actually, wait…” He lifted up another cat, this one even smaller but somehow fluffier. “This one reminds me of you! Look how pink its ears are… just like you!” 

Lukas didn’t have the time or money for two cats, but looking at Tino’s face… and the way the cats got along… Well, maybe his heart was as big as Tino said, because he could feel it beating against his chest. He smiled as big as he could. “Both it is then.”

Tino squealed and skipped over to the shelter worker to ask about the cats, Lukas trailing behind in love-struck wonder. 

He never did regret those cats. Not when DeathPuff refused to litter train or when Glitter Skull King puked on his favourite shoes. Not when Glitter Skull King approaches him with a ring tied to his collar. Not when the cats tried eating the flower petals in the wedding aisle. And not years later, the cats old and calm, nestled in the laps of their owners in front of the fire. 

Nope. The cats were the second greatest thing to ever happen to him. Right after Tino. 

“I love you, Tino.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Trans!Norway DenNor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @welcometotheinfiniteblackskies said: can you please please please please please please please please please do a dennor where den finds out that nor is a transgender guy? pleaaaaaaseee?

Lukas’s hands fidget with the hem line of his shirt as he stares at himself in the mirror of his dorm room. Most days he isn’t too concerned about his appearance, since he’s been passing since starting hormones. But today is important, and suddenly everything seems wrong. His jawline is too round, his fingers too delicate, his hair too long. His skin is soft and his upper lip bare. His height leaves something to be desired and even, somehow, his clothes seem feminine. He wants to cry.

A knock comes from the door, and Lukas steels himself with a deep breath. He knows who it is. Mathias has been his best friend for almost two full years now, and has never known him as anything other than Lukas, another one of the guys. If the universe wasn’t such a jerk, then Lukas wants it to stay that way. But honestly…

Mathias might have the perception of a blind cave bat, but Lukas isn’t oblivious to the changes. Mathias has been spending more and more time with him, unperturbed by his brash personality. He sticks close to Lukas’s side even when the two are with a group of friends. He goes out of his way to see Lukas, even when their classes are full buildings apart. Every time their hands touch, it takes just a little too long for either to pull away. Lukas is pining for Mathias, but if anything is going to start between them, there can’t be secrets.

He opens the door.

Mathias walks in, a giddy smile awkwardly plastered to his face. He has a fistful of yellow dandelions, their roots still hanging forlornly and dropping dirt onto Lukas’s carpet. Lukas grimaces.

“Uh, can I come in?” Mathias asks, and walks in anyways. He makes himself at home on the couch. Lukas shrugs and sits on his bed. His foot taps.

“So I should probably tell you-“

“I’ve been thinking about-“

They stopped and stared at each other. “You first,” they chime in sync. Lukas smiles. Mathias laughs.

“Fine, alright, you win. I’ll go,” grins Mathias. He pauses, then roughly shoves the flowers at Lukas. “Um. These are for you.”

Lukas takes them with wide eyes, and stands to find a glass to put them in. “Thank you,” he says after a long pause, like he’s forgotten how to speak.

Now it‘s Mathias’s turn to fidget. He runs a hand through his hair, leaving behind bits of dandelion and dirt. “Well, it’s just… I’ve been thinking. About, like, us.” He chews at his lip, trying to remember the words he’d practiced all the night before.

Lukas blinks owlishly back at him.

“Well, you’re cute, and I’m cute, and we’d be cute, ah, together? Fuck, that’s a crap way to say it. You know what I mean?”

Lukas does know what he means. He sits back on the bed and looks down at the floor. He tucks a bit of hair behind his ear. _I should really get that cut._ “…Yes,” he finally replies, and Mathias holds his breath. “But I should probably tell you something first.”

He starts to pull up the hem of his shirt, but hesitates. He’d planned to just show Mathias his binder, but…. suddenly he can’t bring himself to present himself shirtless in front of his crush. His cheeks tinge pink. “Right. Um. Well.” Lukas struggles for words, then just pulls at the chest of drawers beside his bed. He pulls out a syringe and several bottles of medication.

Mathias gasps. “You have cancer?”

Lukas takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “No, I do not have cancer.”

“Oh good, cause those bottles look real scary and I wasn’t sure-“

“They’re hormones.”

“…Eh?”

Lukas tosses a bottle to Mathias. “Hormones. Testosterone. I have to take them.”

Mathias just stares at the bottle, unable to process the medical jargon. “Okay…?”

Wow, Lukas really needs to spell this out. “I’m trans, Mathias. I’m not a real man.”

Mathias pauses, and Lukas can practically see steam coming out of his ears. His single brain cell is crying from overexertion. Finally, his eyes widen and focus. “What do you mean?” Lukas opens his mouth to explain the whole thing, but Mathias cuts him off. “Of course you’re a real man! Just cause ya take hormones doesn’t change that. You’re Lukas! My bro! I don’t care who you were before.”

Lukas cringes at the wording. “I don’t think you get it. I was born a girl. I’m not the kind of guy you- Why the hell are you looking at me like that?”

Mathias has a big, dopey smile on. “Like what?” He asks, fluttering his eyelashes.

Lukas’s blush increases in intensity. “This is a serious moment! Are you really this dense? How do I hammer this through your thick skull-?”

Mathias stands and takes a step forward. He puts the bottle back into the drawer and closes it. Lukas stands too, his body preparing for a fight and his mind preparing to completely check out. Mathias leans in, and… hugs him. Lukas gasps.

“I don’t care about any of that. I like you, Lukas. And something like this isn’t gonna change that. I mean, shit, I thought you were gonna say you were straight!”

Lukas’s mouth opens and closes like a fish before he settles in and hugs Mathias back. He starts to laugh.

“I’m more of a flaming homosexual than you are. How could I be straight?”

Mathias squeezes him tighter. He starts to laugh, too. They fall back onto the bed, tangled up in each other, laughing, hair a mess and cheeks aflush.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Mathias says, when he stops gasping for air.

Lukas smiles and runs a hand through Mathias’s hair. “You never asked.”

Mathias pouts. “Why ya gotta be so hard?” He rolls onto his back, leaving Lukas to stare at his profile, the sharp jawline and stubble he wished he had.

“Do you… like me too? Like-like?”

“Yes, you adorable idiot.”

Mathias shifts so he’s on his side, looking back at Lukas. Their noses are inches apart. “Can I ask another question?”

“Sure.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Lukas grins and closes the gap himself.

The dandelions watch innocently from the counter, at home in a plastic cup full of water.


	4. Hetalia Reboot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and I were talking about a Hetalia reboot, and it got out of hand.

A new country wakes up. She’s alone, wondering a lush valley. The plants grow in rows, and this strikes her as odd. She wanders and wanders until she comes upon a village. They, used to outsiders wandering in, feed and clothe her, and introduce her to their people.

They’ve discovered farming. They harvest crops and breed animals. Their houses are no longer portable tents or caves, but instead are made of mud. It’s the first civilisation.

The country is given a name. She settles down, finds her niche, finds a partner. Her friends start having children but, try as they might, she is barren. Her partner’s hair goes grey. She is as young as ever. Her friends get sick, her husband dies, the children grow and have children of their own. She is unchanging. She is different.

The village grows. Their houses become more complex, and their language develops beyond simplicity. They have words for abstract nouns and ideas. The people discover new methods of farming, science, and metalworking.

What is she? She is a god. The people have long since realised that she doesn’t control nature, and instead they worship her as a gift from the gods, as a record keeper, a history teller. They listen to her stories and laugh, ignoring the morals and assuming that this is the way things have always been.

She can feel the people. She can feel them forgetting where they came from. They can’t see where they are going. The village, the city, it grows. She ages, ever so slightly, growing taller and losing the squeak in her voice.

She finds a child. Her heart sings. She kneels down, takes the child’s hand. “Hello,” she says. “You are like me.”


End file.
